Terrible Twins with a Capital 'T!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome & Kikyou were as close as they came.Born together,they'd grow up together,and in worse case scenario,die together.They were the twin daughter's of Rai and Yuichi Higurashi. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Terrible Twins with a Capital 'T'!**

**Summary: Kagome and Kikyou were as close as they came. Born together, they would grow up together, and in worse case scenario, die together. They were the twin daughter's of Rai and Yuichi Higurashi. Their mother, long term spy for L, was deceased. Their father, once a criminal and an A Class thief, was also deceased. At eleven years old, these twins were turned into orphans, and they know just who to blame.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: (Mello/Kagome) – Slight Matt/Kagome/Mello – One-Sided Kikyou/Mello – Slight Kikyou/Light**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**Here We Stand!**

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome Higurashi; that's my name, I am ten years old today...but come tomorrow, I'll be eleven! I have an older sister by three minutes, Kikyou, and together, we are the Higurashi Sisters!_

_We are identical, not fraternal, so we look a lot alike. If not for the differences in our hair, or our eyes, we'd be perfect for the twin swap role! Actually, we still do that!_

_**Hey, I want to say something to!**_

_Huh? Kikyou! No way! This is Kagome time! Wait your turn!_

_**But you're just rambling!**_

_Grrr, I wouldn't be if you'd just go away..._

_**That's mean!**_

_Humph_

_**Hey, could you two hurry up with the prologue? The rest of us would like some screen time too, but you're taking too long.**_

_Matt isn't supposed to be here either!_

_**Actually, Matt, you aren't even in the first six chapters, go away.**_

_**Hey, shut up Kikyou! Matt can be anywhere he wants to be; so be quiet!**_

_...not Mello too...GAH! EVERYONE...GET...OUT!_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Finally, their gone! Anyways, where was I? Aside from hair, eyes, said this...this...ah! Where my sister has straight black hair that falls down in silky strands past her hips, mine is wavy and falls just above my hips, unless straightened, and then it's the same length as hers. Our eyes are the real give away. Mine are cobalt blue in color, but hers are a really pretty shade of doe brown that look like glass marbles. We have contacts that we use when we 'switch places', so no one can tell, especially since I will normally straighten my hair and she'll either braid hers or sleep with it in a wet braid so that it dries wavy. Our taste in clothing is different by far, so thankfully, we have school uniforms to cover up that little difference._

_Moving onto another subject, let's talk about Mama and Daddy! Mama was something like a secret agent or something for somebody named 'L' and, if I were honest with myself, I think she still is. Papa did bad stuff for a living before he met Mama, and again, I think he still does. He was a thief, and a really good one! He was super good at being invisible! But he never got caught...at least, not that I know of. Mama said she met him on a mission for L. She said that during her mission, she'd fallen in love with her assignment and...well...she was surprised by the call L made when she finally had Daddy where she wanted him, or...needed him...she had wanted him far from L actually. However, L had called her out on her feelings and said, 'your new assignment is to keep him out of trouble, I'm sure I can trust you with this.' Hehe, L had let Daddy go, turning a blind eye to any misdeeds he had done previously and possibly afterwards too._

_Sis and I have never met L, or seen him, or spoken with him, or anything! We have only heard of him. Also, he was nine when he chose to release Daddy. Hehe, I always thought it funny that Mama worked for a 9 year old._

_I'm pretty sure that's all there is to say, so...how about we move on to the real story._

_**This is our story,**__ where it begins, __**its twists and turns will lead, **__to its climax...our end..._

_Happy? You finally said something._

_**Oh shush!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Nov, 11, 2004)**

**-x-x-x-**

"MAMA!"

"Hush, hush, hush...so loud Kagome," A woman with a short pixie cut in black smiled at her youngest of twins daughters. "Now, what is it?" Her soft brown eyes watching her knowingly.

"...do we _have_ to go to school tomorrow?" The girl of ten stood in a pair of white knee length socks and a pair of black buckle shoes. She stood rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. A black school dress that loosely hugged her form with a pleated skirt design hemmed in white on the cuffs of the short sleeves, neck line and skirt; a white tie around her small neck with a black star centered towards the bottom of the small half link tie.

"Kagome," Her mother said in a tone of warning. "Don't even start with that."

"Mm, yes ma'am..." She twirled a lock of her black wavy hair that was held in a high pony tail around her pointer finger. Her cobalt blue eyes looking to the side; already thinking up ways to get out of school tomorrow, her mind was working a hundred miles an hour.

Her mother looked at the pouting girl and sighed, "If you don't go to school tomorrow, then I can't promise you a birthday."

"EH! I'LL GO! I'LL GO! I'LL GO!" Kagome scampered down the hall and up the stairs to hers and her sisters' room.

Slamming the door open, then shutting it quickly behind her, Kagome stuck her tongue out the floor where their room was located high above the kitchen where their mother was.

"No go?"

Kagome looked to the two seats that were placed in front of a long white wood desk with a blue desk lamp atop it. In one of the two seats was her twin, sitting with a brush held loosely in her hands, her hair pulled over her shoulder in straight locks that failed to her hips. She was dressed in the same uniform as Kagome, her doe brown eyes looking calculatingly at her younger twin.

"No...No go." Kagome sighed, walking up to her sister and sitting on the corner of their desk. "So, what do you have tomorrow?"

"Art 4, Advanced Physical Science, Physical Education, Debate, Literary Analysis and Composition, Elementary Latin 1 and World History."

"Ooh! You have P.E, Debate, and L. A. C. tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Pre-Algebra A, Intermediate World History B, Language and Literature, Elementary English 1, Art 4, Life Science, Home-Economics, and then Council Sessions are today for me."

"Eh? I don't have Council till Thursday..."

"Oh, it's about the up and coming graduation party for the 4th grade. Just think...we will be graduating in two weeks, turning eleven tomorrow, summer Vaca..., then finally..."

"**MIDDLE SCHOOL!"**

The two yelled out together.

"I can't wait Kikyou! Did you see those cute uniforms? They were the navy girl uniforms in navy blue with white accents and a cute barrette hat with a ribbon around it!"

"Is that really all you care about? Think of how much closer we are to getting our degrees and scholarships!"

"Oh, yeah, that too." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "I have an Algebra Exam tomorrow."

"You don't need to take it, you are passing with all A's and A+'s in that class, you'd pass that too. I have the same Exam on Tuesday though, so..."

"Hey, let's trade then; I'll take your Exam on Tuesday if you take mine tomorrow."

Kikyou looked down at her "Hm, Home-Economics and Council? Sure, why not."

"YATTA!"

**-x-x-x-**

Rai Higurashi stood leaning against the wall outside of her daughters' room. A small smile was on her lips as she heard her daughters go on about their plans for tomorrow. _'As long as they go to school, I really have no problem how they go about using their minds.'_ She turned her head to the sound of a door shutting and her eyes brightened. With silent steps, she left the hallway and headed down stairs as the front door opened to reveal a man in a black suit, red tie with thin silver stripes running vertically across it with a white dress shirt beneath the black suite.

"How was work?" She moved forward, placing her hands on his broad chiseled chest, leaning her head down over his heart and resting herself in strong arms; arms that wrapped securely around her.

"You mean talking financial merge with a bunch of morally corrupt men going bankrupt? Let's see; Takito was fired, had to be escorted off the grounds, and Mei is under suspicion of stealing money from the International Currency Safe (ICS) and my secretary was fired too. Though, she threw more of a tantrum than anything else...so...all in all...I had a pretty good day." He smirked, hooking his finger beneath his wife's chin before kissing her soundly on the lips. The two remained there for a few seconds before pulling apart. Rai eyes sparkled as they always would when he kissed her, and he loved the look in her eyes. He let his voice carry with his next words. "You two can stop hiding now,"

"**..."**

Kagome and Kikyou peeked their heads around the top of the staircase.

"**Hi daddy!"**

They ran down the steps and Rai stepped aside as the man took both girls in his arms. She smiled and took the suitcase next to him and moved it into the study room off to their left.

"How're my little trouble makers?"

"Well, the trouble maker, on all accounts is really Kagome, I just happen to follow to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Hey! Kikyou, take that back! You are the one telling me it will be fine, that we won't get into any trouble!"

"Yes, but you are the one who listens and goes through with it. I just watch from afar. It's better that way." Kikyou grinned largely.

"...so that's the way it is...oh well, I can't say I haven't set you up before."

"Wait...what?" Kikyou frowned, "When?"

"Well, just recently, with your friends. Yeah, they were bugging me to help them with Math, so I─"

"AH! You told them that I was the one who was good at Math and that they should ask me! That's why they were all asking me for help. I had so many that I didn't know what to do, they just took my silence as an okay and I was stuck helping seven girls with Mathematical equations!"

"Hehe!" Kagome pulled away from her father and held her fingers up in a peace sign. "That should teach you not to trick me into your amusement!"

"...fine, you don't set me up, and I won't set you up!"

Kagome looked at Kikyou's hand for a moment before smiling, "Righto!" She said, taking the hand in hers.

"Hahaha, done deal, huh?"

**-x-x-x-**

**(November, 12, 2004)**

Yuichi Higurashi watched his two girls run back and forth between the bathroom and their bedroom, readying for school.

He watched as Kagome would enter with wavy hair, leave with straight; Kikyou would let her hair out of a braid she'd fallen asleep with wet the night before in order to preserve waves in her hair; Kagome would enter with two cases, Kikyou would leave with her doe brown eyes covered by cobalt blue contacts; Kagome would leave with her cobalt blue eyes covered with doe brown contacts; Kikyou's hair now just above her hips, Kagome's hair was just below her hips...

'_Someone has an Exam...'_ He chuckled in the back of his mind, running his hand through his messy black bed hair, trying to comb it out with his fingers a little; his hair fell in layers just above the nape of his neck. His own cobalt blue eyes still darting between the two doors before he smiled and turned to go back to his room. He was off to day, so he would be staying home with his lovely wife all day, alone. He would look forward to this. He looked to his wife who was still asleep in the confines of a warm bed. Walking over, he leaned forward and kissed her gently to the side of her closed right eye, making sure not to wake her.

'_I wonder if I'd be able to talk her into a son.'_ He gave a perverted smile before standing and leaving back to make sure his girls didn't forget anything.

"You two already to go?"

"**Yes!"**

"Homework?"

"**Finished and packed!"**

"Lunches?"

They held up neatly wrapped bentos, **"Check!"**

"You switched your bags, good; your hair is perfectly attuned with the original set ups, your contacts are on right...hm...there is only one thing you are forgetting."

"**What's that?"**

"You two haven't given your old man a hug yet!" He pouted, causing both girls to laugh and embrace him. He laughed out and patted the two on the head. Watching them leave down the stairs, he smiled at the two that had taken so much after him and Rai. Their traits and personalities, little to the twins knowledge, would help them greatly...in the very near future.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...for now, everyone will need to be patient with me. My computer crashed, my hard drive was wiped, my back up failed and...you know what, I'll cut it short with a simple, "All of my stories, chapters, summaries, both up and coming, soon to be and in-progress, titles without a story...everything is gone." So again, please be patient with me. I wanted you guys to have something to read while I try to get things back up and running on my side. I'll be working on the next chapter of The Gatekeeper IY/PSoH Kagome/D fic. Look forward to that. Bai-Bai!**


End file.
